The Music Machine
by Jan of Arc
Summary: Go Team were one of the most successful teen pop sensations of the late 90s. When a TV producer asks them to reunite for a reality show a decade after their split - will history repeat itself and old wounds reopen? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**The Music Machine**

Summary: Go Team were one of the most successful teen pop sensations of the late 90s. When a TV producer asks them to reunite for a reality show a decade after their split - will history repeat itself and old wounds reopen? All Human. Rated M for language and stuff.

This fic jumps around a little bit - there are a lot of flashbacks in the first act. Just a warning because I know a lot of people hate flashbacks *shrugs*

_Friday, 20__th__ January_

Sookie

Sookie had a spring in her step as she left the church hall, the afternoon had been productive and all three of her students had enjoyed their session immensely. She was in such a good mood, she decided to stop by Merlotte's Bar and Grille to say 'Hi' to her friend Sam and see if her brother was around. But when she walked in the door, she realised it might have been a mistake. Knowing it was too late to just turn tail and head back out, she held her head high and scanned the bar for Jason. He wasn't to be found, but Sam was at the bar and gave her a bright smile when he saw her.

"Hey there Sook! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Sam, how are you?" Sookie eased herself on to a barstool and nervously glanced at the other patrons.

"Business is good, I'm healthy ... can't really ask for more than that can I?"

"No, you can't." Sookie smiled. "Can I have an iced tea while I'm here?"

"Sure thing, Sook!" Sam grinned and turned around to pull the jug of tea from the refrigerator.

Sookie knew she was coming, even before she said anything. But, still, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the bar at the sound of Arlene Fowler's voice.

"Well, well, well. Didn't you used to be famous? And now you're slummin' it in Merlotte's with all the folks you left behind."

"Don't you get bored, Arlene? Bored with trying make out that my life is in a bigger slump than yours?" Sookie grit her teeth and tried to dampen her anger. "Yeah, I used to be famous – but now I have a worthwhile job that I love. Nothing you say can change that, so just stop trying to bring me down to make yourself feel better!"

Completely forgetting about the sweet tea she'd ordered, she left the bar with all eyes upon her. When she was safely ensconced in her vehicle, her mind wandered back to that special day, she remembered it fondly – even if the events that followed had gained her some scorn from the other Miss Renard Parish contestants that had gathered in the Bon Temps High School gym all those years ago.

_1998_

Sookie had just left the stage after her talent performance. Her Gran had always loved the way she sang Dolly Parton's 'Coat of Many Colours', so she had decided on it for the pageant. Her multi-coloured gown swished around her legs as she walked back to the dressing area on a high. Her Mother and Gran were waiting there, arms wide and eyes brimming with pride. They embraced tightly as the older women gushed about how wonderful Sookie's singing was.

"I'll say." A deep voice came from nearby. "That was a winning talent right there."

All three women spun around to face the man; he was medium height with brown hair – very average and unassuming. Sookie's Mom, Michelle, extended her hand with a curious look on her face.

"My baby was born to win this pageant. Can I have your name, sir?"

"Russell Edgington." He grinned as he took Michelle's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Sookie wasn't just born to win this pageant – I have a wonderful opportunity that she fits the bill for perfectly!"

Russell went on to explain that he'd heard about Sookie from his assistant, who had heard about it from his son, who had heard about it from his girlfriend – Sookie's friend Tara. He told Sookie all about the super-group of talented teenagers he was trying to put together, how they'd become a household name and travel the world bringing joy and inspiration to other girls and boys.

Sixteen year old Sookie Stackhouse was all for bringing joy and inspiration to others. She loved to sing and this man was offering her money to do something she loved. What could go wrong?

_Present Day_

The ringing of her cell phone shook Sookie out of her memories. She was smiling as she picked up the phone, no matter what bad things were set in motion from that one meeting – she never, ever regretted signing that contract with Russell Edgington. Sookie didn't recognise the number, so she put her 'business' voice on in case it was a new client.

"Hello, you're through to Sookie Stackhouse – Voice and confidence trainer for timid teens."

"Miss Stackhouse, my name is Lafayette Reynolds. I'm calling to speak to you about your time with Go-Team."

Sookie pulled the phone from her ear and blinked at it for a second before replacing it. "You sure have good timing – I was just thinking about that!"

"So you remember it fondly?" Lafayette was excited by the prospect and Sookie could hear it in his voice.

"Very much so, a lot of ... not nice stuff happened near the end of our career but in the beginning it was ... magical. Is there a specific reason you're calling to ask about it? Are you writing an article or doing a college thesis on the 'Teen pop band' phenomenon?"

"Neither, actually. I'm pitching an idea for a TV show ... a reality TV show. Basically, I want to see what Go Team are doing now that their teens are long gone and, maybe, see how much they remember. Maybe see if they remember enough to take part in a one-off gig."

"Oh I don't think anyone would be interested in seeing that!" Sookie chuckled.

"There would be three other bands involved with the show; all once teen idols, now all grown up. At the crescendo of the series there would be a live performance with each group performing five songs."

Sookie sighed, getting back on stage with her old friends (or not so friendly in a couple of cases) sounded fun and exciting. "I'll tell you what, Lafayette, if you can get Pam on board – then I'm in. Call me back once you've spoken to her."

"That's actually very funny – she said pretty much the same thing. She would only take part if _you_ did."

"She did?" Pam was the only member of Go Team that Sookie ever had regular contact with anymore, but not the only member that she kept in touch with. "Well, I guess I'm in then ... and so is Pam."

Sookie took out her notepad and pen from her purse and scribbled down the address where she'd meet Lafayette and get all the details. They arranged to get together the following Monday – that gave Sookie three days to prepare for the possibility of seeing Go Team in its entirety for the first time in over 10 years.

Pam

Dinner was almost always a casual affair in the Ravenscroft-Davis household. Pam and Stan rarely had guests over and, as such, their dining table was more of a dumping ground for unread junk mail than for eating at. Pam moved the empty plate from her knee to the coffee table and sat back to watch the end of the news. Stan had been his usual chatty self when he came home from work that day and she'd been waiting for him to run out of steam before telling him about the call she'd had from Lafayette Reynolds.

"You seem ... on edge tonight Pam. I can't tell if you're worried or excited – is everything okay?" Stan put his plate next to Pam's on the coffee table and pulled her into an embrace.

"If I were to say I was going back into show-business – just a one off TV show – what would you think of that?"

Stan puffed out his cheeks and pulled her closer. "I'd think that if it was something that would make you happy, you should do it. What kind of TV show are we talking about here?"

Pam took a deep breath. "A reality TV show about teen pop bands. They want to get Go Team back together ... follow us all as we meet back up and practice for a one off show with three other bands from the same era."

"That actually sounds like it would be fun. You and Sookie could eventually meet up like you always plan to but never get around to doing. Sookie would be taking part, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah. I know everything went to shit in the end but ... in the beginning it was incredible. If we could just get that magic back – just for one show, it would be worth any discomfort of being in the same room as the others."

"Well, you know however it turns out I'll be here for you." The couple beamed at each other and kissed. "How about an early night, Mrs. Ravenscroft-Davis?"

"Mmmm ... yummy! Let's go."

Pam followed Stan upstairs but paused at the room to her study. She still had the framed CD artwork and the replica gold and platinum discs on the wall there. She worked hard to get those but after she earned them – she learned there was so much more to it than fame and glory.

_1998_

Sixteen year old Pam Ravenscroft preened in the mirror. This was her big break. After all the years of auditions and her Mom telling her that one day she'd be famous – it was finally going to happen. Sure, she realised that her Mom was living vicariously through her; why else would a woman have her three year old take singing lessons and dancing tuition? This was it! Russell Edgington had chosen her out of all the other girls that auditioned. Fame, fortune and world travel lay before her. She imagined what kind of car she would buy, how big her first house would be and whether it would be surrounded by screaming fans.

"Um ... hi, I'm Sookie."

Pam spun around, her artificially curled hair bouncing around her shoulders as she was met with the sight of a pretty girl wearing a hair band and a sun dress. She extended her hand, almost regally, and smiled at the girl.

"Pam Ravenscroft. Are you ready to be famous?"

She watched as Sookie frowned a little before smiling weakly and taking her hand. "I just wanna sing and have fun and make people smile."

Pam blinked. "I'll take _that_ as a 'no'. Honey, do you have any idea what you're doing here?"

Sookie stood a little straighter and looked Pam right in the eyes. "Oh, _sweetie_, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm a bright girl from a small town and if me being successful helps more girls chase their dreams then I'm all for it."

Pam rolled her eyes and snorted. "Cute angle, the press will love it!"

_Present Day_

"I'm ready for some syrup on my Pam-cakes!"

Stan's naked butt wiggling in the doorway to their bedroom made her hoot with laughter. Shaking her head, Pam left her most of her memories behind and went into the bedroom. But she couldn't help but marvel at how much knowing Sookie had changed her life.

_Saturday, 21__st__ January_

Bill

His cell phone beeped as a new voicemail was recorded. Bill grinned, he'd listened to the first message Lafayette Reynolds left and decided to make him sweat for a while before getting back to him. The breakfast show he co-presented on cable made him the only member of Go Team to still be on the screen on a regular basis, unless you counted _him_. Bill felt his jaw tighten at the mere thought of Alcide Herveaux and his big time rock band, always showing up on the celebrity shows for some reason or another. No, if you didn't count Alcide then he was the most successful member of the band when it came to still being on TV.

And Bill didn't like to count Alcide in anything if he could help it. If it wasn't for Alcide and his need to be more creative and independent, Go Team might have had a second album, a second tour and maybe even more time for each of the members to carve their own little slice of the fame pie. Sookie tried to make out like it was a great opportunity to help other kids raise their confidence and started her program for the shy ones that couldn't answer a question in class without blushing. But Bill knew she was just as devastated as he was, throwing herself into helping others was her way of coping.

Then there was Lorena. Bill rubbed both his hands over his face and rued the day he'd said 'yes' to having her as his manager. Sure, she got him a few good gigs, but at what cost? Sookie, mostly. He played Lorena's game, kept her sheets warm, had work for a year or so ... but then Sookie found out he was cheating on her. And then the next golden boy showed up and Lorena didn't work so hard for him anymore. All that time he'd thought he was using her and in the space of a few weeks he'd, painfully, found out that if anyone was being used it was him.

_1998_

Bill was fresh off the set of a soap opera that had a moderate following; his name was already on some people's lips when he swaggered into the studio to meet the rest of the manufactured band he'd managed to snag a place in. He had an okay singing voice, but Russell had said that he would add a certain amount of sparkle to the line up seeing as he was already fairly well known. He walked in on two blonde girls getting their pictures taken, they were both very pretty but the one with the darker blonde hair seemed to have an easier smile.

"Ah! Bill, come on in. There's an outfit for you to change into behind the screen there."

Russell was grinning from ear to ear but never took his eyes off those two girls as he pointed in the direction Bill had to go in. Behind the screen there was a pair of black cargo pants, a white button-down shirt and a bright yellow cardigan all on hangers clearly labelled 'Bill Compton'. Next to his clothes there were another two, almost identical, outfits. One had a red cardigan and was labelled 'Eric Northman' and the other had a blue cardigan and was labelled 'Alcide Herveaux'. Changing quickly, Bill neatly folded the clothes he had worn to the studio and piled them on a chair before making his way out to where Russell, the photographer and, more importantly, the girls were.

"Well, how do I look?" Bill grinned and spun slowly so they could all get a good look at him.

"Wonderful!" Russell came over and clapped Bill on the back. "Now, you'll notice Pam is also wearing yellow – you two will look nice together with her hair being so fair and yours not being that dark."

Bill noticed the other girl was wearing blue and figured she would be getting paired with whoever Alcide was. He was introduced, formally, to Pam Ravenscroft and Sookie Stackhouse. While he was getting some shots taken with Pam, who he'd decided he would try to get in bed along with Sookie (maybe even at the same time!), another girl showed up. She had dark hair and an athletic build, and she was also very pretty. But Bill just couldn't take his eyes off Sookie.

_Present_

Taking a deep breath, Bill dialled Lafayette's number and waited. "Hello Mr. Reynolds, I'm so sorry I missed all your calls."

"That's not a problem Mr. Compton, I take it you heard my messages and know why I was trying to get in touch with you?"

"Yes, yes, I know I've probably been holding up the whole project but I'm so busy these days." Bill chuckled.

"Ah ... not really, sir, there are still a couple of call backs I'm waiting on and one of your former band mates ... I don't even know where he is."

"Oh. I see. Well, put me down provisionally – I'll need to keep an eye on my schedule and make sure that the Go Team reunion doesn't clash with any of the other pots I've got boiling at the moment."

"I'll certainly do that. There's a small meeting set up in New Orleans for Monday, would you be able to make it there or would I bet better catching you n Los Angeles later in the week?"

Bill quickly calculated how long it would take him to speak to his producer and arrange a vacation and then drive from Seattle to the City of Angels. "I can be in L.A on Wednesday, if that suits?"

Amelia

"The new Maroon 5 release is certainly a case of 'good song, shame about the video'. Amelia Broadway's latest attempt at remaining relevant to the music industry has fallen flat. Her understanding of the song behind the supposed visual art she directed is non-existent. This job should have been left to a professional rather than a has-been whose crowning moment was posing for Playboy."

Amelia ground her teeth as her assistant read the review of her latest project. She grabbed the magazine from him and shooed him from her office before throwing the glossy papers at the wall and collapsing into her chair. The tears came soon after. It didn't matter what she tried to do, she never was able to do it as well as anyone else. Her Father helped out as much as he could, pulling strings to try and make her dreams come true, but fourteen years after trying to make her ultimate dream come true – she was still no closer to achieving anything of note.

All she had ever tried to do with Go Team was help, then Sookie and Pam froze her out, Alcide took off to start a different project, Bill refused to speak to her and Eric ... who the hell knew what Eric had done with himself. She had been so happy when Playboy came knocking at her door, she enjoyed having those pictured taken and thought of all the other women who had had their careers jump started by posing for the men's magazine. Then she found out that both Pam and Sookie had already refused to do it.

She had been surprised when her assistant had handed her the message the day before. Lafayette Reynolds' offer of a reunion, being back on TV, back on stage, back with her old friends ... it was the closest she'd gotten to a bite of the apple since she'd opened her blouse and smiled for Hugh Hefner's minions.

_1998_

Copley Carmichael smiled at his daughter as she practically bounced in the passenger seat next to him. Amelia could hardly believe this was actually happening! She had overheard Daddy having a chat about some Russell guy who was looking for kids to start some kind of teenage super-group and, right then, she knew she wanted in. It took a few phone calls and some palm greasing, but her Daddy eventually came through for her.

And here she was, taking her first steps on her music career. She held her breath as she entered the studio and tried to hide her disappointment that she wasn't the first one there. She wanted to be really early so she would have a chance to dazzle Russell Edgington.

"Amelia, just head on back behind that screen there – you're in the red." Russell smiled at her but she could see it was strained.

She'd heard that there was another girl that he wanted for the spot on Go Team, Freya or Freddie or something. But obviously that other girl's money didn't talk as loud as Amelia's Dad's. Putting the producer's nasty attitude behind her, Amelia quickly stripped and pulled on the red halter top and black Capri pants before rushing back out to make sure everyone knew she was there.

"Okay, Amelia, you'll need to wait for Eric to arrive – we're pairing blondes and brunettes for the photo shoots today.

Russell flashed that strained smile again and Amelia, sulkily, went over to stand next to a blonde girl. She introduced herself as Sookie; Amelia refrained from rolling her eyes at such an obvious attempt at a quirky stage name.

"Seriously, what's your real name?"

The girl frowned and flipped her long blonde hair over one shoulder. "It _is_ my real name. Sookie Stackhouse, winner of the Miss Renard Parish pageant."

Sookie's smile almost blinded Amelia with its brightness and vivaciousness. "Amelia Broadway."

Amelia tried to think of some accomplishment that would counter Sookie's pageant win, but came up blank. She brightened when she realised that whatever they did before Go Team didn't matter, it was what they did as part of Go Team and what happened afterwards that was important.

_Present_

Amelia sighed and called Lafayette to set up a meeting. She was over thirty and her chances of making it big were getting smaller and smaller the further from 'firm and hot twenty one year old' she got. This could be her last opportunity to do something on her own rather than marrying one of her Dad's younger partners and settling for being arm candy at corporate events.

"Hi, is that Lafayette Reynolds? This is Amelia Broadway."

"Ah! Miss Broadway! I'm glad you got back to me. What do you think of my pitch?"

"I think it's a fun idea, there's a big prospect of explosive TV from getting a group of people who, pretty much, despised each other over a decade ago in the same room."

"Um ... well I was hoping that nostalgia would diffuse any animosity. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. All I need to know, right now, is if you're interested and when you can meet with me."

Amelia winced, realising she'd revealed her negativity rather than being enthusiastic about the project. She agreed to meet Lafayette in L.A in four days time and, after ending the call, made arrangements for travelling and accommodation. She wanted to get there on the Tuesday so she would be well-rested for the meeting. She needed to look her best, be the excited Amelia that she had been all those years ago.

_Sunday, 22__nd__ January_

Alcide

He grunted and rolled over, the exertion of the activity clear on his pained features. Alcide hated cold turkey, but he'd learned long ago that it was the best way to detox after an award ceremony. Not that his band 'Longtooth' had won, or even been nominated for, any awards in the last ten years. They won best newcomer at the MTV awards in 2001 but since then had become the 'drunk cousin' that no-one really wanted at the party but didn't have the heart to refuse an invitation.

Alcide knew his Dad had a lot to do with that. Not directly, but Jackson Herveaux had been part of one of the biggest bands of the 1970's. Alcide knew that a lot of the success he'd had was due to his Dad's fame but he'd pissed it away on whiskey and coke – and not the type of coke that comes fizzy from a bottle. His cell phone rang shrilly on the night-stand and Alcide summoned all of his strength to reach over and pick it up. With one eye squinted he noticed he had more than a few voicemails and wondered exactly how 'out of it' he was that he hadn't heard it ring before.

"Hello?" His voice was rough with sleep and his body trying to normalise.

"Is this Alcide Herveaux?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Lafayette Reynolds, I have a pitch for a TV show and I'd like you to be involved."

"Involved how?"

He listened as Lafayette explained his idea, mulling over the pros and cons as he guzzled back a pint of water before downing a couple of Advil. Alcide promised Lafayette he'd call him back after some thought and ended the call. He looked around the bedroom at the rumpled sheets that stank of chemicals, sweat and God knows what else, the filthy clothes strewn on the floor and the take-out cartons piled on top of the chest of drawers.

_1998_

Jackson sighed and looked at his son. "Look, Alcide, I know this isn't the musical direction you want to take, but I owe this guy. All you have to do is a few shows and one album – then the debt is wiped."

"Why can't _you_ pay the debt Dad? Why do _I_ have to be involved?"

"We've talked about this son. I was stupid to borrow money from him but this will wipe the slate."

Alcide left the car, still shaking his head in anger. He burst through the doors of the studio and almost felt like punching the smug grin off Russell's face. He wondered what on earth his Dad would have done if he couldn't sing. Once he was changing into that stupid blue cardigan he was told to stand next to some chick wearing a halter top the same colour. Suddenly, the prospect of being in this manufactured pop travesty didn't seem so bad.

"Hi, I'm Sookie!"

"Alcide Herveaux." He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth, rubbing his lips over it faintly.

Sookie smiled and it looked like the sun shining just for him. Alcide wanted to believe that she was smiling like that just for his benefit, but he got the feeling she smiled like that at everyone. Sookie seemed like one of those people who brightened the world a little simply by being part of it.

_Present_

It had been hard to find but he'd finally unearthed the photo album he'd kept. The pictures were the first thing to make him smile in months. He looked at how innocent they all seemed, only he knew different; there was nothing innocent about the interactions of Go Team. The sight of how healthy he was in the pictures made him glance in a mirror. He'd been so young and driven, immaculately presented, muscular and toned. But the thing that stood out the most was his eyes, in the pictures they shone with vitality. In the mirror they were dull and weary. When was the last time he'd been that happy?

The phone was at his ear and ringing before he even realised he'd dialled. "Lafayette? Yeah, it's Alcide – I'm in. Tell me where I need to be."

_Monday, 23__rd__ January_

Meeting Room, Endemol N.O

Sookie smiled and thanked Maria-Star after she had shown her to the room. Lafayette's assistant was a smiler too; Sookie always appreciated that in people. The smile was wiped from her face as she spotted the other person in the room.

"Oh my ... Alcide, is that you?"

The scruffy man stood up and grinned crookedly. "God, Sookie, you haven't changed a bit!"

Sookie laughed uncomfortably as he embraced her, patting his back lightly before pushing him away. "I ... I really wish I could say the same about you Al, but ..."

"Yeah." Alcide sighed. "The years haven't been kind to me, but I'm ready to clean up and be a part of something again – even if it _is_ just for a one-off TV show."

Sookie would have been lying if she said she hadn't read all the stories about drink and drug fuelled incidents or watched any clips of Alcide falling out of nightclubs with scantily dressed, high as a kite, hookers.

"Cleaning up is good. But staying clean is another matter, honey."

She sat next to him and patted his hand but before any more catching up could be done, Lafayette sashayed into the room wearing shades and the biggest smile Sookie had seen that day.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me! I understand you both need notice so you can clear your schedules to make room for the project ... I just hope we can tie that final loose end to make this baby happen!"

Lafayette handed both of them a schedule, the itinerary was tight but both Sookie and Alcide agreed that it was doable – as long as the rest of Go Team were as enthusiastic as they were. Sookie felt that familiar and pleasant sensation of nervous excitement start in her stomach and couldn't help but grin. Alcide felt excited for the first time in years, just looking at how eager Sookie was amplified his feelings.

"So what was the loose end you need to tie up?"

The smile fell from Lafayette's face and a frown took its place. "We can't find Eric Northman. There's no sign of him anywhere, like he just disappeared from the face of the earth."

Sookie sighed and frowned, she knew exactly where Eric Northman was. He didn't want to be found ... but maybe, just for this event, she could convince him to come out of hiding.

"You can't find him because he pretty much stopped existing. Eric changed his name, moved away and did his own thing."

"Well, what name does he use? You need to tell me so I can get him on board!" Lafayette's excitement was back with a vengeance.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? We _need_ him to make this happen. If he doesn't want in then we'll be forced to go to plan B."

Alcide sat forward. "What's plan B?"

Lafayette closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The narrator we have set up ... he's willing, _very_ willing, to take Eric's spot if we can't find him. But I don't want him, I want Eric."

"And who's the narrator?" Sookie was almost afraid to ask, but it had to be done.

"Felipe De Castro." Lafayette's face was expressionless.

Alcide and Sookie looked at each other for a moment before Sookie fished her cell phone from her purse.

"I'll get Eric on board if it's the last thing I do."

Lafayette couldn't really fathom why Alcide and Sookie had such a reaction to Felipe's name, sure the guy was an entitled asshole but their reaction was more than that, if it got them to light a fire under Eric Northman's ass then he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Music Machine**

_Wednesday, 25__th__ January_

Meeting Room, Endemol L.A

Lafayette was exhausted. Between trying to round up the members from four teen sensation bands, getting them all together at meetings, trying to book studio time, practice time, somewhere appropriate for the show of the century _and_ keep Felipe De Castro from thinking that the show was centred around him ... if it wasn't for his assistant, Maria-Star, he'd be on his way to the nut house by now.

Despite his tiredness, chatting with Pam Ravenscroft-Davis was an interesting way to spend time waiting on Bill Compton and Amelia Broadway showing up. Her story was one of the most interesting of all the former Go Team members. She'd been on track for fame, fortune and eternal glory in the annals of music history – but when the band split, she turned to motivational speaking rather than a solo career.

"And then that's when I met Stan."

He could see the love and admiration in her eyes and smiled, but before he could hear anymore of Pam's story – the door was opened abruptly and Bill Compton stood in the doorway grinning. Maria-Star was behind him, throwing apologetic looks to Lafayette. He smiled at her and nodded.

"The star has arrived; let's get this show on the road!" Bill grinned and Pam rolled her eyes.

"We're still waiting on Amelia to start this particular meeting." Lafayette smiled tightly. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down and catch up with Pam while we wait."

"I'd rather saw my own arm off than pretend to be nice to that cheating douche bag." Pam smiled pleasantly as she spoke and calmly sipped her coffee when she was done with her completely unveiled insult.

"Oh, I'm sorry – were you two a thing?"

Bill grunted. "I wouldn't fuck her with another man's dick."

"No, he cheated on Sookie."

Lafayette's eyes widened. "You cheated on Sookie? That sweet girl?"

Bill rolled his eyes and was never more thankful to see Amelia Broadway than when she walked in the door that very second. Lafayette quickly got to the main points of the meeting, he was all too aware of the frosty atmosphere that was in direct contrast to the meeting in New Orleans a couple of days before. He noted some discomfort between Pam and Amelia but the instigator of the bad feelings was clearly Bill.

Lafayette hoped, dearly, that Pam and Sookie together would diffuse any bad feelings at the New York reunion. Although seeing the kind of display he'd just been privy to would be a ratings winner – those sharks just loved car crash TV – it wouldn't do well for the project as a whole. He'd already had to break up a catfight on a conference call between the ladies from Girl Riot, he'd almost had a fist fight with the manager of the bar where The Brothers of Love played regular sets and, as if that wasn't enough, he'd had a stand up argument with Vegas Wedding about how Endemol wouldn't be picking up the tab for any prostitutes they hired for parties.

Bill left the meeting room as soon as he'd signed the agreement but both Pam and Amelia hugged him and expressed their excitement about going to New York the following week. Lafayette had left the finding of Eric Northman in the gentle hands of Sookie Stackhouse – until she'd gotten him on board, his excitement would be put on the back burner.

Eric

He was with a customer when the bell above the door rang. Leif could almost sense when she was near, like her aura set every nerve in his body on edge. Refusing to interrupt his flow with the man he was serving, he ignored the instinct to go to her.

"And this is a really nice full set of trading cards – it would take someone years to collect all of them on eBay."

George sucked a breath through his teeth. "I dunno, man, when I asked if you had anything new I was thinking more along the lines of a $10 comic book than a $200 set of rare cards."

Leif chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I know, but I thought you'd want to know about them."

George smiled and nodded, he always appreciated Leif letting him know about the collectables they got in stock. When George walked off to the rack of new comic books, Leif couldn't really ignore her presence any longer.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

Sookie blinked, the man in front of her was Eric ... and wasn't at the same time. His hair was brown instead of blond, his eyes were green rather than blue and his body looked wider than she remembered. Even though they'd chatted on the phone a few times since the band split, this was the first time they'd actually seen each other in 12 years.

"Mr. Eriksson, I believe you're expecting me?"

A smile ghosted across Leif's features before he called out to someone to take over the counter. "Cal, I need to take a break. Cover for me."

"Sure thing, Leif." Cal came running from the store room, stopping at the counter to cast an appreciative eye over Sookie. "Say – you look real familiar. Are you on TV?"

"Not recently, no." Sookie smiled at him and waved as Leif led her through to the store room.

He opened a door and flicked on the light to reveal a staircase. Sookie followed him and when they entered the apartment above the store and Leif had closed the door behind them, he spoke.

"Sookie ... why are you here? I told you over the phone I wasn't interested. I'm _happy_ here; I have my own life – finally. And I'm living it. I have everything I need."

"Do you have friends? Do you have someone who loves you?"

"Answer the question, Sookie. Why did you come all the way to Chicago?"

"There was something I didn't want tell you over the phone – I think it'll make a difference." Sookie sat on a worn couch and placed her purse at her feet.

"No amount of money or promises of fame could convince me." Leif slumped in the chair opposite her and folded his arms.

"If you don't come, _Eric_, your spot will go to Felipe De Castro."

"No!" Eric sat forward, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. "After what that bastard tried to do to Pam ... I _knew_ we should have gone to the police!"

"You know Pam didn't want that." Sookie spoke softly and it went some way to calming Eric down.

"I know, I know." He sighed. "Okay, I'll do it – but just for Pam ... and you ... but those are the only reasons I'll go back."

Sookie nodded and stood up, walking over and placing a soft kiss on Eric's forehead. "Those reasons are good enough for me. For what it's worth, I think you'll enjoy it more than you _think_ you will."

She took the schedule out of her purse and handed it to him before patting his shoulder. "We can travel together, when they have everything worked out ... if you want to, that is."

Eric watched her walk away and sighed in resignation.

_1998_

"I don't want to do this, Appius. I'm not interested in singing in a band or being famous, you know that."

"I don't care. You're a good singer, a good dancer and the contracts have already been signed. Russell loved the video I sent of you at your Gran's party. You should feel honoured that I care enough to want you to succeed!"

Eric huffed and exited the car, slamming the door closed as hard as he could. He had come so close, another fourteen months and he would have been old enough to just leave his Step-Dad, Appius' care and make his own way. But then, his Step-Dad had known that. In all the ways that Appius had fucked Eric, selling him would be the last. He'd never go back and Eric swore it upon his Mom's grave.

He went through the motions, wearing the clothes, smiling for the camera and being friendly with his band mates. All he had to do was ride out the nightmare until he was 18, then he could quit and do whatever he wanted.

_Present_

A solitary tear dropped on the paperwork. Eric hadn't even realised he was crying. His time for hiding was being brought to an end. Soon everyone in the neighbourhood would know that Leif Eriksson was actually Eric Northman – former teen pop sensation back from a reclusive sojourn in a comic book store.

But Sookie and Pam were worth it. Whatever happened when he got to New York could be handled if his girls were there to back him up. It had taken him a long time to realise all the miscommunications and unchecked assumptions had ruined what could have been the best relationships he ever had.

Sookie had stapled a note with Lafayette's personal number on it to the front of his folder. He took a deep breath and dialled.

"Mr. Reynolds? This is Eric Northman ... I'll be arriving with Sookie. Let me know when I need to be there."

_Friday, 27__th__ January_

Felipe

"What do you mean 'found him'? I thought he'd disappeared off the face of the planet?"

Felipe tried to control his anger. The last thing he wanted to do was derail any progress he'd made into a comeback by flying off the handle. Lafayette raised an eyebrow; he knew Felipe wanted more than to be the narrator. Felipe wanted to sing again, and he couldn't sing if he was narrating.

"Like I said – Sookie had always stayed in touch with him and found him. They're travelling to New York next week with everyone else." Lafayette leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "When he talked to me on the phone, he made some stipulations ... with regard to you."

"Me?" Felipe tried to stay calm but inside he was cringing. How much had Eric told this guy?

"Yes, you are not to attempt to spend time with or interact with any female members of Go Team and you are to refrain from discussing any previous interactions you've had with the female members of Go Team while narrating. Is there any reason for that?"

Felipe huffed. "Eric was always really protective of the girls – Pam and Sookie especially. The guy disappeared for over a decade, he's clearly unhinged."

"Uh huh." Lafayette raised an eyebrow. He knew that the only reason a protective guy would make stipulations like that was if the other guy was a douche. "Well, now we've got him on board let's not do anything to piss him off."

Felipe watched as Lafayette left the room and then put his head in his hands. He had been young and stupid and pissed off that Pam had refused his advances. He knew he should regret slipping the roofie into her drink but instead he regretted that Eric and Alcide had found them before he'd managed to do anything beyond getting her naked. He sat up straight and took a deep breath. Fuck 'em, he thought, I do what I have to do to get what I want.

_Friday, 3__rd__ February_

Pam and Amelia

Pam looked up from her newspaper when someone cleared their throat. She smiled politely, but not friendlily, at Amelia and nodded when the other woman gestured to the seat next to her in the airport lounge.

"How are you, Ames?"

"I'm ... I'm okay." Amelia smiled, glad that Pam wasn't intent on ignoring her. "Kind of nervous about all this – seeing you and especially about seeing Sookie. How are you?"

"I'm excited! I didn't do anything to piss anyone off or split up the band, so I'm good." Pam grinned but it was cold.

Amelia closed her eyes and shook her head. "I interfered because I thought it was best for Go Team. If Sookie and Alcide were together then the band might have stayed together."

Pam's gaze hardened on Amelia and she turned to give her full attention. "You let Alcide think that if he waited in Sookie's bed, she would admit her love. Her rejection of him pushed him away further. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see she was in love with someone else."

"I know! As soon as Alcide and Eric stormed out, she and Bill were a couple." Amelia put her head in her hands. "If I could go back ... I'd change things – a lot of things."

"You were the Yoko factor that tore Go Team apart. And, no, she wasn't in love with Bill. But when Eric found out Alcide had been in her bed, he took off. Bill was just a shoulder to cry on."

"I didn't know!" Amelia was crying openly, not aware that people were starting to stare. "Maybe if everyone had actually _talked_ to me then I would have played things differently!"

Pam scanned the crowd and pulled a handkerchief from her purse. "Sort yourself, people are looking at us. You had to have understood how Sookie and I felt after finding out your Dad had, basically, bought you a place in the band."

"I did understand but the timing ... everything fell apart – it felt like everyone was hating everyone else all at the same time. I was desperate, Pam."

Pam sighed and reached over, placing a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "We were all young and hopped up after a sell out tour. We're older now, and I'm glad we had this talk. Do you feel like you can move on now?"

Amelia sniffed and nodded. "I'm so sorry I ruined everything, Pam."

Pam laughed; it was sudden and very loud. "Oh Ames! Are you kidding? The band splitting up when it did was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm doing something I love – I'm a motivational speaker for high school kids. I've met a fantastic guy, Stan; we've been married for five years ... seriously _nothing_ was ruined for me."

"But ... why are you taking part in the reunion?" Amelia blinked.

"Because I remember how great it was when we were all waiting to go on stage. I remember how we used to feel when we came off stage ... I remember how fantastic it felt to be _part_ of Go Team."

Pam smiled wistfully, her eyes sparkling. Amelia couldn't help but find the excitement infectious. She blinked, wondering that if Pam was this excited ... what on earth would Sookie be like?

Bill and Alcide

Maria-Star smiled and waved as she saw Bill Compton making his way through the arrivals lounge. When he got to her he looked at her expectantly. When she continued to simply look at him with an easy smile, he huffed and took off his sunglasses.

"Are we going or what? I don't have all day, sweetheart." He started tapping his foot to emphasise his point.

"Well, Mr. Compton." Maria-Star stilled his foot tapping by pressing, lightly, on his polished brogues with her own scuffed biker boot. "We're waiting on Mr. Herveaux, I'm to take both of you to the hotel. You might as well pull up a chair; his flight doesn't get in for another ten minutes."

Bill sighed in exasperation and flopped onto one of the benches, pulling a magazine from his bag and rustling the pages as noisily as he could, considering he was in an extremely busy airport. Maria-Star rolled her eyes and took a seat on the bench opposite; she would get up and stand guard again when the screen told her that Alcide's flight had landed. She was perfectly happy, zoning out on her own, but then he had to speak.

"I take it the show has been picked up, if you're going to all the trouble of flying us out here."

She nodded. "Everything was in place provisionally while we confirmed everyone was taking part. When Laffy got the call about the last person being on board, the network set everything in motion."

"So, sponsors, schedule slots ... everything is in place?"

"Believe it or not, we know what we're doing. Things have been stepped up due to the network cancelling the lamest sit-com to ever grace the screens – we weren't supposed to start filming until April but now we need to get something ready to go by Wednesday."

Bill nodded and lifted the magazine up so Maria-Star wouldn't see the look on his face. His intent was to try and convince Sookie to give him another chance before the first show aired. Five days wasn't nearly long enough for that, not after the way she found out about him and Lorena.

_2004_

He loved the way her mouth felt around him but he hated when her phone rang during an epic blow job. It had been happening more frequently, she would bypass their activities to answer calls. Bill remembered a time when she would have just let the calls go to voicemail.

"Hi, Lorena Ball speaking."

"Lorena, end the fucking call and get back over here to finish sucking my dick!"

He saw Lorena's eyes close in annoyance and smirked but it was soon wiped off his face when she sighed into the phone and spoke again.

"Yes, Sookie, that _was_ Bill's voice you just heard."

"What? No!" Bill sprang from the bed and grabbed the phone from Lorena. "Sookie? Sookie – it's not what it sounded like!"

"Save it, Bill, she hung up already." Lorena walked to the nightstand and lit a cigarette. "You knew it was just a matter of time before she found out. To be honest, you keeping a decent girl like that on a leash while you fuck me in every available orifice ... not your best move."

_Present_

Maria-Star jumping, waving and shouting 'Alcide' shook Bill from his memories. He wondered if there was the slightest chance that Sookie might understand that it was a career decision and not a deliberate attempt to cheat on her. He stayed behind his magazine as Alcide came over and wrapped Maria-Star in a hug.

"Hey pretty lady! How's my favourite production assistant?"

"Doing well, apart from having to spend time with Captain Morose here." Bill couldn't see her but he knew she would have been jerking a thumb in his direction. "How are _you_, you know with the whole ... thing."

"Sober for 12 days and feeling amazing." Alcide reached over and plucked the magazine out of Bill's hands. "How are you, Bill?"

"I'd feel better if I wasn't on a hard, metal bench. Are we done here? Can we go now?"

Maria-Star closed her eyes, if she rolled them again due to Bill's presence there was a huge chance she'd end up with RSI. "Urgh! Follow Me."

She led the two men out of the arrivals lounge to a waiting town car, opening the rear door and letting them get in first while she helped the driver load their bags into the trunk. Alcide turned to Bill and smiled.

"You look good, Bill. You're still as much fun as a lobotomy, but lookin' good anyway."

"Well if I was as much of a fun guy as you then I would be looking just as good as you do." Bill curled his lip in distaste at Alcide's haggard appearance.

"Yeah, I ain't been smart this past decade. But I'll get there; seein' Sookie ... that girl just brings out the best in folks, y'know?" Alcide cocked his head to the side and looked at Bill through narrowed eyes. "Except you. She told me, about you cheatin' on her."

"Well, she's a woman. You know how they like to bleat about any and all slights against them."

Bill's head snapped back as Alcide's hand collided with his face. "Don't you dare, Billy boy. Don't you dare try to make out like you didn't fuck her over."

"Fuck, Alcide, I wasn't trying to deny it! I was hoping we'd get a chance to sort some things out on this trip and maybe even get back together!"

His head whacked against the back of the seat as Alcide slapped him for a second time. "If I see you crawlin' around her like the shit you are, you'll get more than a slap, Billy boy. The only reason she ended up with you is because she was pinin' for Eric – you knew she was vulnerable and you used that girl."

Bill grabbed Alcide's hand before he could think about using it again. "Well she wasn't pining for him so bad that she didn't let me into her bed – if you want to accuse anyone of using then look at Sookie, not me."

Maria-Star got in the back of the town car and huffed at the men. "If you two are quite done, I have some details for you."

She went on to explain that she had to get them to the hotel and then get back to the airport to pick up other members of the band within two hours. As they drove to the hotel, Maria-Star handed them both another schedule.

"A reservation has been made at the hotel restaurant for 7pm tomorrow night – this is the first time all six of you will be together again for the first time since the year 2000. A camera crew will be in the restaurant to capture the momentous occasion, we ask that you are all punctual – no being _fashionably _late in an attempt to make a grand entrance." Maria-Star looked pointedly at Bill.

"On the next three nights the same scenario will be played out with the other bands taking part, Sunday – Girl Riot, Monday – Vegas Wedding and Tuesday – The Brothers of Love. Endemol ask that you refrain from eating in the main hotel restaurant on those nights so the focus can be on the band that is reuniting or being introduced to the audience on that night.

After the dinner, you will be camera free until you come to the studio on Wednesday. We ask that you take this opportunity to re-acquaint with the other members of the band and spend time re-learning the words to the five songs we've selected. If you need to, that is."

By the time Maria-Star was finished, both Bill and Alcide couldn't wait to get to their hotel rooms and let everything sink in. In just over 32 hours they would be Go Team again. Neither of them was sure if they were ready for it.

Sookie and Eric

"A Corvette?" Eric grinned at Sookie as she pulled up in front of the Comic Book store.

"I hired it especially for you" She smiled back at him. On the, sometimes, long days and nights on the tour bus, Go Team had covered many topics of conversation - favourite cars being one of the cleanest and least personal.

"Yeah, I'm still waiting on my new licence coming through and my passport ... and bank cards." Eric ticked off his mental list of ID he wasn't in possession of as he threw his bags into the trunk of the car.

"I guess disappearing is less convenient when you want to reappear."

"Cal was always happy to pay me in cash and receive his rent in cash. Lief Ericsson didn't _need_ ID."

"Is it so bad, being Eric Northman again?"

Eric smiled. "Not if I get to see my favourite girls again."

Sookie pulled away from the place Eric, or Lief, had called home for the last ten years. While they made their way through the streets to the highway on-ramp, Sookie explained that they'd stop off in Strongsville for an overnight. She'd managed to find a decent hotel that wasn't too far off I-80 and pre-booked a room there.

"What kind of room?" Eric refrained from looking at Sookie as he asked.

"The kind of room that has two beds."

"Smart. We wouldn't want to get back into old habits before the band officially got together again."

Sookie ground her teeth and took her eyes off the road long enough to narrow them at him. "It wasn't a habit!"

Eric sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know."

_1999_

Eric watched Sookie pack the things in her bag from the bus so they could book into the hotel. Her cheesy romance novel, her diary, the picture of her family she took everywhere with her. She refused to look at him, and he knew why.

"You think we had sex."

Sookie closed her eyes and dropped her bag on the seat. "Eric, what or who you do isn't any of my business but all the giggling kept me awake. Your bunk is right above mine, in case you didn't notice."

Eric noticed. He'd spent many a night on that bus imagining Sookie was under him in a completely different way. "We just talked – you know Pam likes girls, don't you?"

Sookie blushed, remembering how she'd found that out the first time Pam was liquored up and in a room alone with her. "She likes to experiment. Why do you feel the need to tell me this anyway?"

"Because you look at me differently now and because you were one of the things we talked about."

"Me, why?" Sookie picked her bag back up and held it against her body protectively.

"Gimme a break, Sook." Eric rolled his eyes and slumped into the seat across from her. "You know I like you. Not just as a friend."

Sookie blinked and then frowned. "But what about Amelia?" Only the week before, Amelia had been boasting to Sookie about the smokin' hot blonde she went down on during the last hotel stay.

"Ames is Pam's thing; she's too ... flaky for me."

"So _Pam_ was the smokin' hot blonde?" Sookie said it to herself but not quietly enough that Eric wouldn't overhear.

"I dunno, out of all the blonds, I'd say you were the sexiest."

Eric reached out and pulled Sookie toward him. She landed on his lap with an 'oof' escaping her lips before Eric claimed them in a kiss.

_Present_

Sookie drove for three hours before they decided to stop for a break. Over lunch, she suggested buying dye stripper for Eric's hair. They picked some up from a pharmacy before Eric took over the driving until they got to Strongsville. In the hotel room, Sookie removed the towel from his head and smiled.

"I like my bitches natural."

Eric smiled and looked in the mirror; it had been odd to see himself without the colour contacts in that morning. But now with his hair back to blond he felt more like Eric Northman. He hadn't minded being Lief Ericsson in the least, it was an escape. The media couldn't find him and, more importantly, his Dad couldn't find him. As far as Eric knew, all the money he made from Go Team was still sitting in the bank. Without his signature, Appius couldn't touch it. He'd never have to worry about that again though; Appius had been killed three years ago. By that point, he'd been Lief for such a long time; there was no reason to be Eric again.

Sookie smiled the whole way through dinner, in the bar afterwards and in the lift on the way back up to their room; it had been such a long time since she'd reminisced about Go Team with Eric. Whenever they'd spoken on the phone, it was the one subject both of them avoided.

"Do you remember that time we had the photo shoot in Aspen and Ames 'sprained' her ankle?" Sookie rolled her eyes as Eric brought up that particular trip.

"Oh yeah, and Alcide was way too eager to make sure she got back to her room." She shook her head as the memories flooded back while she opened the door.

"And her dancing was still perfect that night!" Eric closed the door behind him and pulled Sookie's arm, spinning her around and pinning her to the door. "That was the night I asked you to run away with me."

"We'd had a lot to drink after the show." She stammered.

"But I still meant every word. Maybe I still do."

"Eric, that's the beer talking!" Sookie tried to escape his embrace but he pushed his whole body against hers.

"Stop trying to blame alcohol for my feelings, Sookie."

Eric covered her mouth with his and smiled inwardly as she surrendered in his arms, relaxing and kissing him back while running her fingers through his hair. Sookie felt herself give in, and almost hated herself for it, but it had been so long since she'd been kissed so passionately. Her sensible side won out and she pushed Eric away from her and tried to get her breath back.

"Eric, stop. I ... I love you, I always have but I just couldn't handle you storming off the next time you see or hear something you don't like."

He froze in her arms and took a step back, nodding sadly. "I was a stupid little boy, Sookie, I knew in my heart you wouldn't have fucked him but I used everyone else's assumptions to make my escape."

"I know, I know." Sookie held her hand up and moved past Eric to fish her pyjamas out of her bag. "You _had_ to get away and told everyone I'd broken your heart to enable that. That hurt more than you believing I'd slept with him would have."

Sookie walked across the room and locked herself in the bathroom as Eric tried to follow. He rested his head against the door and listened to the running tap as she brushed her teeth.

"I'm sorry. I needed to get away before we got to my home town."

Eric sighed and started to get ready for bed himself. He'd just pulled his pyjama pants up when he heard the click of the lock and turned to see Sookie standing there. It didn't matter how many times he saw her, he'd always feel his heart skip a beat when he did.

"Your Dad had a lot to answer for."

"Yeah, I feel bad that whenever I remember he's dead – there's nothing but relief there."

"You know we would have helped you, me and Pam."

"I know." Eric nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

"It's been a long day. We should get some sleep ... in separate beds."

Eric tapped his hand against the doorframe and nodded again. "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Music Machine**

_Saturday 4__th__ February_

Big Apple Bistro – New York

Amelia and Pam had arranged to meet in the bar before dinner and were waiting for the Maître D to come to the podium when they were grabbed from behind in a bear hug.

"God! I missed you girls!"

Pam turned around and slapped Alcide lightly with one hand while making sure her hair was still flat with the other. Amelia remained still with a nervous smile on her face.

"H-Hi Al. How are you?"

Alcide understood Ames nerves and tried to calm her by slinging a meaty arm around her shoulder. "Better than I have been in years, toots. How're _you_ doin'?"

"She's shitting herself." Pam said out of the corner of her mouth as they were led to their table.

He nodded and turned Amelia to face him, a hand rubbing firmly on each of her upper arms. "Ames, we all know why you did what you did. And I get it, I do. I understand and I forgive you for meddling in things – because you honestly had the best of intentions."

"You do? I did?"

Pam raised an eyebrow as she gently sat down at the table. "And here I thought Ames stuck her nose in to keep herself in the public eye, but I guess that could be construed as the best of intentions."

Alcide grinned and sat next to Pam, laying his head on her shoulder. "I'm trying to be upbeat and positive – does it show?"

Pam and Amelia looked at each other and answered 'yes' in unison before Pam expanded further. "Al, you were a moody asshole for the last 4 months of the tour. Upbeat and positive weren't in your emotional range. The only time you seemed less of a moody asshole was in the hour after Amelia blowing you or letting you fuck her."

Amelia nodded and gestured to a waiter to come over to the table. "So, I guess this is it, huh? This is the big moment - all six of us, together again for the first time in ten years."

An uneasy silence settled over the table, only broken when the waiter arrived to take their drink order. Lafayette arrived with the camera man, Hoyt, moments later; he scowled at his watch before raising his eyes to stare at the restaurant entrance with folded arms. At 6.59pm, Sookie and Eric rushed into the restaurant, waving franticly at the table their ex-band mates were sitting at and weaving through the other seated diners. Lafayette called for Hoyt to start rolling as they got a few feet away from the table. The high pitched squeal when Pam and Sookie collided in a hug made everyone in the restaurant cringe. Eric nodded to Alcide and Amelia. Tentatively, Alcide got out of his chair and held out his hand to Eric.

"Hey ... you look good, Eric. How have you been?"

"Keeping busy." Eric grasped Alcide's hand and shook twice before letting go.

Amelia remained silent, her napkin becoming the most interesting thing in the entire world, as Sookie hugged Alcide and Eric drew Pam into his arms. She felt a hand on her forearm and looked up to find Sookie smiling at her.

"Hey Ames, you look like you're on death row rather than a reunion!" Amelia looked at Sookie and then at the camera, which made Sookie turn round and scowl at Hoyt. "Just ignore them. I know why you might be ... nervous but ..."

"Hey, hey!" Bill's loud voice boomed across the restaurant from the doorway but he waited until the camera was on him before he started approaching the table.

"Fuckin' Diva."

Alcide muttered it, just loud enough for everyone at the table – and the mike for the camera – to hear. Lafayette indicated that Hoyt should continue to film those at the table before storming over to Bill and grabbing his arm roughly.

"I believe Maria-Star instructed you to be here by 7pm, _preferably_ before 7pm. Its ten minutes past. I don't care for your excuses; all I want to know is whether you understand that I'm co-producing and co-directing this project and _your_ assholery can make me look like an amateur. Do you understand that?"

"Sure, yeah. I wouldn't want to make you look like an _amateur."_ Bill rolled his eyes.

"No, Bill, you wouldn't – because I'm also the co-editor and we tape two days before screening. I can make you look like the biggest douche bag to grace the screen – all you need to do is give me a reason."

Lafayette turned around and walked back to the table where the other five members of Go Team were talking animatedly – any initial nerves or apprehension seemingly forgotten. Bill received and less than warm welcome at the table and everyone was relieved when the waiter came to take their order soon after he sat down.

"Okay, we'll cut it there for now. You guys have dinner – me and Hoyt have a table reserved by the window and we'll come back once you've eaten to ask a few questions."

As soon as Lafayette was gone, the whole band rounded on Bill. But it was Pam who said what was on everyone's mind.

"You just couldn't have made a quiet entrance, could you?"

Sookie folded her arms and added her two cents into the mix. "You were standing right outside! Eric and I ran passed you to get here on time."

Bill sighed and placed his napkin carefully on his lap. "Sookie, you know there always has to be that element of surprise. If I'd turned up on time then you wouldn't have been wondering where I was."

Sookie opened her mouth, it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that no-one had actually been wondering where he was. But she just shook her head and let it be, deciding to enquire after Stan's wellbeing instead. As their plates emptied, the nerves they previously felt has dissipated and as dessert was being placed in front of them, they were chattering away like they hadn't been apart. Bill was discussing the finer points of TV interviews with Alcide, Amelia was incredibly interested in Eric's comic book store anecdotes and Sookie and Pam were remembering all the matching outfits they had to wear as a band.

_1999_

"Russell, just for _once_ can I wear a dress? It's a beautiful day, and this is a video shoot – not a promo session." Sookie grabbed both of Russell's hands in hers. "_Please_."

Russell shook his head and smiled. "You know the deal Sookie. The band has an image and clothes are a big part of that image. If you wear a sundress for this shoot, how long before Amelia wants to wear hotpants or Bill wants to wear his khaki pants? It could lead to anarchy!"

She huffed and stormed back to the dressing trailer to put on her black, knee length tailored shorts with the blue polo shirt that would match Alcide's. Pam smirked at her and shook her head.

"Yeah, I miss the days of getting to wear whatever the hell I want too. Just be comforted by the fact you aren't in Girl Riot – I heard they all had to wear different coloured vinyl cat suits for their last video."

"Eww ... the lights and the sweating ... just ... eww!" Sookie curled her lip and thanked the Lord that she had been picked for the 'All American Sweethearts' band rather than the 'sexpot' band that Russell had manufactured.

_Present_

Lafayette tapped Hoyt on the shoulder and signalled him to start rolling as they approached the table. It would be good to get some footage of them chatting like adults. There was only one band in the project that there was no chance of in-band arguments and that was Brothers of Love. Siegebert and Wybert had been performing together since they were twelve years old. Girl Riot had probably spent the last 6 years since their split sharpening their claws and Vegas Wedding seemed to shout and wrestle at the drop of a hat even when they were still performing. If Go Team wouldn't give him any hassle like that then Lafayette would be less stressed – they were the largest ensemble and the only mixed ensemble to boot.

He noticed that even though Sookie was talking to Bill, she wasn't as animated as she was with the others. It was also obvious that Bill was avoiding talking to Pam at all, and after their little confrontation in LA – Lafayette was quite happy about that. He nodded to Hoyt and walked toward the table, grinning as the members of Go Team turned to him with nervous smiles.

"You all look nice and relaxed." He raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "Let's just go round the table and you can all tell us what you're doing now. We'll be cutting it later with video clips of you when Go Team was launched."

"Oh gosh!" Sookie blushed and put her head in her hands. "Where on earth did you dig those up from?"

The table erupted in chuckles but Lafayette carried on with his schedule. "We'll start with Alcide ... go!"

Hoyt swung the camera round to focus on a very uncomfortable Alcide. He uhh-ed and ahh-ed for a moment until Lafayette rolled his eyes. "We just want to know what you're doing now, it's not an exam."

"Right! I'm Alcide Herveaux and I play lead guitar and sing in the band 'Longtooth'. We've released three albums but never had a number one single."

Lafayette nodded and Alcide grinned and nudged Pam next to him. She cleared her throat and looked right at the camera. "I'm Pam Ravenscroft and I'm a motivational speaker for high school seniors. Schools hire me to light a fire under the next generation before they go out into the big, bad world."

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She smiled and waved. "I'm a voice and confidence trainer. I tutor privately in vocal coaching to build confidence in teenagers and young adults and also volunteer to coach children's and teenage choral groups."

"Bill Compton here, I've presented 'Good Morning Everett' for the last 6 years, in my home state of Washington."

"Hi, I'm Amelia Broadway. I've been trying to get my own production company off the ground and dabbling in direction of music videos."

Eric was playing with the hem of the table cloth when Hoyt trained the camera on him. Amelia gave his foot a little nudge with hers to get him going. "I'm Eric Northman and for the last ten years I've been living a secret life under the name 'Leif Ericsson' and working in a comic book store."

"Seriously?"

Hoyt swung the camera back round to Bill at the sound of his voice. Sookie frowned and slapped his arm. "You just hush up, Bill. That's what Eric wanted to do and he did it."

"Soooo ..." Lafayette clapped his hands. "Are you all married, single ... in long term relationships?"

Pam raised her hand. "I'm the only one who's married, unless someone else is keeping a really big secret."

"I've been divorced twice and I'm single right now." Amelia spoke quickly, as if she wanted to get the words out before they stuck in her throat.

"I'm single, for now."

Sookie smiled at Eric as she said it, which was noticed by everyone at the table except Bill. He was too busy staring at Sookie's left hand. He slowly brought his fingers up to touch hers, marvelling at how soft her skin still was after all these years.

"I'm single but open to old flames re-igniting."

Sookie pulled her hand back like he had bit her. "Bill, the only thing you're re-igniting is bad memories! You cheated on me. You were talking about us moving in together one day and screwing another woman the next!"

Bill looked at Lafayette. "You'll edit that out, right?"

"He certainly will not!" Sookie rounded on Lafayette. "If you edit that out, you can kiss this reunion goodbye!"

Lafayette rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "Okay, let's move on. Did any of you ..."

"Oh my God! There he is!"

Everyone, including Hoyt, turned to the restaurant entrance to see Freyda and Sophie-Anne from Girl Riot run over to the table and tried to pull Eric out of his chair.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off me!"

"You weren't saying that in Des Moines when we toured together." Freyda winked at the camera.

"What?" Eric was completely confused. Luckily Pam knew exactly what Freyda was talking about.

"Freddie, sticking your hand down his pants while he was passed out drunk doesn't count as a sexual liaison. Nice to see the swelling around your eye eventually went down, I didn't realise I could punch that hard."

"She put her hand down my pants when I was drunk?" Eric pushed Freyda away from him. "Why would you do that? Why would she do that?"

The table was at a loss for words but Lafayette was nearing breaking point. "Everybody out! Hoyt turn off the camera for now. Go Team – meet me outside room 347. The gate-crashers from Girl Riot, I believe you were briefed by Maria-Star – if you think we don't have someone lined up to replace you at the last minute, you're sadly mistaken!"

~v~

Go Team had made their way to the room Lafayette told them to go to in an uncomfortable silence. Their excitement of the reunion having passed, and the unwelcome arrival of half of Girl Riot, they were dwelling on less than pleasant memories. The Des Moines tour date had been the beginning of the end in most of their minds. And the abrupt mention of it by Freyda had shocked the band and made them retreat into their own thoughts.

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met Felton." Alcide's voice broke the silence, making them turn to him with expectant eyes. "One minute we're jamming and then ... after the show in Des Moines, we were writing songs together."

Sookie sighed and massaged her temples. "Thinking about the past isn't doing us any favours. We all ... regret some of the things that happened. But they happened, we can't change that. Can't we just be Go Team again? Can't we just leave all that baggage behind and have fun with this show?"

"Sookie's right, if we keep dredging up the past we'll only end up at each other's throats. In case none of you noticed, we're all grownups here."

Everyone nodded and agreed with Pam's statement. On the surface. They all knew that no matter how much they tried to forget things that happened between them, to get past them they would have to talk about them at some point. And they also knew that Lafayette would be asking questions that would mean that _had_ to talk about the past.

_2001_

"He's going to leave me." Amelia slumped onto the sofa in the room she was sharing with Sookie and Pam.

"I know you guys have been fucking, but you're taking this far too personally Ames." Pam blew on her wet nail polish, the colour having been approved by Russell beforehand.

"Pam's being overly harsh, but she does make a good point. If this thing with Felton works out, he'll be leaving the band – you're not the only one who'll be affected by this Amelia."

Amelia ran her hands through her hair and paced back and forward. "He doesn't love me, I know we're just 'friends with benefits' and there's not a damn thing I can do to stop him."

Sookie put down her book and beckoned Amelia to come and sit on the bed next to her. "Ames, honey, we're a teen band hovering dangerously close to not being teens anymore. It's only natural that he would want to spread his wings."

"God, Sookie, do you _have_ to be so understanding all the time?" Amelia's hands fell limply into her lap as her tears started to flow. "He really likes you, Sookie; I'm sure if you just talk to him ... at least try convincing him to finish the tour?"

"Why? So you can make sure Daddy gets his money's worth?" Pam screwed the lid back on her polish and stomped into the bathroom.

The tears were now being accompanied by small hiccups as Amelia sobbed uncontrollably. "I wi .. hish I'd neh .. hever told you guys ab ... out that."

"If we'd found out some other way it would be worse. It explains why Russell treats you less favourably than he does with me and Pam." Sookie pulled a tissue out of the box at the side of the bed. "Just because Pam is more vocal, doesn't mean we aren't both pissed off. Your Dad might have bought your place in Go Team, but it's up to you to work for it."

_Present_

"Did you really punch Freyda?" Eric asked Pam as he checked the fastenings on his jeans.

"Sure! You were really drunk after sharing that tequila with Bill and I followed you guys to make sure you didn't run into any trouble. I didn't expect him to lead you drunkenly to Girl Riot's hotel room but I'm glad I got there in time."

Bill groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I didn't think they'd try to do anything with Eric because he was so drunk. The proviso was that I got to spend the night in their room if I got Eric to come along. There was no way he would go sober."

"Hello? What happened to not dragging up the past?" Amelia started pacing up and down the hallway.

"She's right." Lafayette's voice echoed off the walls as he strode towards them. "That's my job. You can continue pissing each other off after this interview is over, but if you think you won't be talking about the past - you're sadly mistaken."

He opened the door and held it so the band, and Hoyt, could enter. Not knowing whether to sit, stand or pose for the camera, Go Team milled around in the small amount of floor space. Lafayette pulled out a chair and sat in it before gesturing to the beds and asking Go Team to sit along the side, facing each other. When they were all settled, the band looked at each other and started laughing.

Eric was sitting opposite Amelia, Bill opposite Pam and Alcide opposite Sookie. Boys on one side, girls on the other.

"I guess old habits die hard." Lafayette smiled and indicated for Hoyt to start filming. "Did you all keep in touch with each other through the years?"

"Oh Pam and I never lost touch!" Sookie blurted out. "And obviously Bill and I were in ... close contact for a few years after the band split."

"I stayed in touch with Pam, too, she was ... _is_ ... like a sister to me. It was through Pam I got back in touch with Sookie again, maybe five years ago."

Alcide, Bill and Amelia shuffled their feet and fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally, it was Alcide who spoke first. "I wish I'd stayed in touch, but unfortunately I was too selfish and blind to think about that at the time."

Amelia sniffled lightly. "I was scared to contact anyone, I was sure they would be angry at me forever."

Sookie shushed her and pulled her into an embrace on one side with Pam leaning in to give her a one armed hug on the other. Eric and Alcide both turned to look at Bill, who cleared his throat and pulled at the cuff of his shirt.

"I was so busy networking and trying to make a name for myself, I didn't have time to look anyone up." He sighed. "To be honest, until the band split up I was always the outsider and kept at arm's length by everyone. I had no reason to want to stay in touch."

"Is that true?" Lafayette asked the whole band and watched as they all thought about it.

"Y'know, Bill _is_ the only member of Go Team who hasn't had sex with another member of Go Team." Alcide rubbed his chin and glanced at Amelia.

"Hold up! Hold. Up." Lafayette grinned at them. "So there were some serious liaisons between all you guys?"

"Oh none of it was serious!" Pam snorted. "Well, except Sookie and Eric – but theirs was a secret love never to be spoken of!"

Pam dramatically brought the back of one hand to her forehead while fanning herself with the other before pretending to faint, flopping back on the bed. Without thinking, Sookie reached for a pillow and leaned over Amelia to hit Pam with it but hit Amelia when she pulled it back for another blow. Within seconds the three women had regressed and were giggling as their pillow fight reached fever pitch.

"Ladies, come on! Have a little dignity." Bill shook his head but couldn't help smiling at their antics.

Alcide looked at the camera and grinned. "You better be filming this Hoyt, because I want a copy."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Music Machine**

_A/N: Sorry my updates are few and far between. Busy, busy, busy doing far too much at once. I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you all about the Random*Fandom Monster Mash – it's a crossover writing challenge with a classic monster twist. You can find all the information you need on our contest blog – contestsandchallenges dot random-fandom dot net_

_Also, in the middle of this chapter, we change to a single narrator as the show airs to the nation. Yes, I will be writing the actual show rather than taking the time to examine feelings or thoughts. Everything will be based on the description of visuals, narration, actions and dialogue. I'm going to try and basically describe what you would be seeing and hearing from your TV as if you were the one watching. It'll switch back to 3PPOV but the sections will, as always, be clearly marked to separate them – the same as I've differentiated between flashbacks and present happenings. It might work or everyone might hate it ... we'll see._

Chapter 4

_Rehearsal Studio 2a – Wednesday 8__th__ February_

Lafayette smiled as all six members of Go Team arrived together. The interview that he'd filmed on Sunday night was better than he could have imagined. They gave him so much information about their time together he was almost dizzy with all the back and forth between members. The dynamic of the youngsters was complex yet obvious. Six hormonal kids between the ages of 16 and 17 had been thrown together and forced to spend almost 24 hours a day with each other for a period of 2 years. It was natural that relationships would form, but it had taken Lafayette and his team 3 viewings to catch all of them as the band's history was discussed.

The first one that became apparent was the friendship between Pam and Sookie. Then Pam had a sexual dalliance with Amelia while Alcide formed a romantic attachment to Sookie that never went beyond one single make-out session. Pam and Eric's friendship developed and Eric and Sookie embarked on a secret, and very serious, relationship that was kept secret from all the other members – even Pam didn't find out about it until the week before 'the incident'. Amelia and Alcide found solace in each other in a 'friends with benefits' arrangement and Bill ... well it seemed like Bill just tried to get laid as much as possible but never with the Go Team girls. It seemed like Amelia, Pam and Sookie had avoided any intimacy with him but it wasn't explained why.

But here they were – despite some parts of their interview becoming heated and antagonistic they were a team. Lafayette briefed them on their use of the rehearsal studio and pointed out where the cameras were that would film their time together as they practiced for the 'big show' and where the 'journal room' was. After he'd shown all of them how to work the sound system, he wished them the best of luck and left to do the same thing with the other 3 bands taking part in the project. Amelia picked up the CD case and gazed at the picture on the front. They were so young and fresh-faced. She looked around the room and put her hands on her hips.

"This is like déjà vu, isn't it? I mean, this room looks a lot like the one we all trained in."

Sookie nodded. "Except this time we won't be getting choreographed beyond normal tolerance and having to memorise song lyrics from a script."

"Oh man, that was really intense wasn't it?" Alcide rubbed the back of his neck as the memories of their training came back. "Sixteen hours a day, seven days a week, learning those damn dance moves and songs was the more exhausting than the tour."

"Geez, Russell was a total slave driver. Hey, Bill, do you remember that time he slapped hell out of you with the song sheet when you got two of the lines mixed up?"

"How could I forget, Ames. The man was nuttier than a squirrel turd. But we all trusted him to do right by us."

_1999_

Go Team were lined up, just like Russell asked them, the girls were giggling and the guys were smirking – all wondering what was going to happen in the new room they'd been escorted to. They all jumped when the door swung open so violently that it bounced off the wall and they all shrunk back from Russell Edgington's mean glare as he walked down the line.

"Fun time is over kiddies. While we are in this room – you are at pop star boot camp and I am your drill sergeant. We have two weeks before your session in the recording studio, the week after that you'll film your first music video and the week after that you'll be going on a short promotional tour before filming your second music video."

Russell stepped up to a smirking Bill and moved close enough for them to touch noses.

"And that's just the first month."

He stepped away from Bill and paced in front of the (now pretty jumpy) teenagers.

"You will practice together, you will eat together and you will live in the same apartment. You will probably end up fucking each other."

"One can only hope!" Bill chuckled, making the other members of Go Team glare at him.

"Shut up. You belong to me; you no longer have surnames within the Go team environment." He stopped at each member in turn. "You are Bill, the sophisticated one. You are Alcide, the diamond in the rough. You are Eric, the pretty boy. You are Amelia, the quirky chick. You are Pam, the serious one. You are Sookie, the girl next door. You are the All-American-Sweethearts; you will be the band that Mom's want their kids to emulate. Don't fuck it up."

_Present_

Pam clapped her hands and removed the wraparound skirt she had over her leotard, shaking her arms and legs before stretching them. "Let's do this!"

Amelia grinned and picked up the remote to start the first song before joining the other girls to practice the dance moves they had had drilled into them so many years before.

It was horrendous and it was made even worse when Alcide joined in. Toes were stepped on, hips were bumped together, turns were fluffed and Eric was lying on the floor clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. When Sookie picked up a chair and threw it across the other side of the room in frustration, everyone stilled and sobered.

"Godammit! We suck!"

Bill cleared his throat and picked up the remote. "Watch and copy."

He started the song again and executed the dance moves perfectly, smiling when the others (even Eric) joined in with their eyes on him intently. After a few repetitions, they were managing without watching Bill. Alcide shook his head in wonder.

"How do you remember this, Bill?"

"Because I'm a professional." He sniffed haughtily. "And I was always the best dancer of the group."

The rest of Go Team nodded in agreement as they stepped in time to the song, sliding easily into the pairs that Russell had established so long ago. As the song started to wind down, they all held hands and Eric sang out the last lines of the song.

"When you find what you need, never let go no no."

Everyone noticed that he was looking at Sookie rather than Amelia. The spell was broken by an announcement sounding through the tinny speaker above a door in the corner.

"Bill, please come to the journal room."

They had all been briefed on the purpose of the journal room. At every practice session, they would all be called one by one to talk about their feelings on the reunion in private. It was up to them how honest they were.

_Teen Stars Reunited – Part 1_

_Scene: A Hispanic man grins at the camera from his stool in front of a large screen._

Hi, I'm Felipe De Castro. You may remember me from my number one selling single 'I don't need a cape when you make me feel like Superman'.

We've brought four of the biggest teen pop sensations from the late 90s and early 2000s back together again for an incredible four part reality show. But will it end with the concert of the year or will it all fall apart?

Now they're all grown up – what is life like for them and, more importantly, do they still have those great voices and tricky dance moves? Let's have a look at how things used to be and how they are now.

_The large screen fills with the image of Go Team dancing and smiling as the video for 'Reach that star and dream' plays behind Felipe. Their matching outfits and clean-cut looks scream 'wholesome' as their ultra-white smiles evoke good feelings._

This was the third number one hit single from Go Team's self-titled album and stayed at the top of the charts for six weeks. Let's see what they look like now!

_Screen fills with image of grown up Go Team squashed onto one big couch with their arms slung around each other's shoulders. They all wave to the camera and, one by one, say their names before announcing 'and we're Go Team' in unison._

Our next teen sensation to take part in the show is a group of feisty girls who were known more for their provocative outfits than their musical success.

_Felipe looks to the large screen as Girl Riot's 'Ladies on the rise' video plays. The video shows Freyda, Sophie-Ann, Sandy and Jade-Flower swinging their hips hypnotically while wearing faux-leather hotpants and bra tops._

This was Girl Riot's biggest hit from their first album 'Sweet n' Sassy'. It topped the charts and stayed there for four weeks. Let's see if the years have mellowed the girl's fashion sense.

_Screen fills with the four women on the same couch. Their posture is fairly stiff, as if they don't want to be near one another. They're all wearing outfits with short skirts and low cut tops except Jade-Flower who is wearing skinny jeans and tight, sleeveless turtleneck. As with Go Team they all introduce themselves individually and then say 'and we're Girl Riot' together._

And we can't have a girl band without a boy band, can we? Vegas Wedding were heralded as the antidote for the more romanticised boy bands of the era, their styling and music caused ripples of discontent amongst the more ardent feminist groups and they had a number of protests outside their concerts claiming their songs were disrespectful of women.

_The screen next to Felipe shows Vegas Wedding's video 'I'll show you seven minutes in heaven'. The visuals are distinctly sexual, showing Victor singing his lines from a position where his head is laying against a bikini-clad woman's upper thigh before moving it between the woman's legs._

When it was pointed out that in many of their songs, Vegas wedding were stressing the importance of keeping your woman satisfied, the feminist groups still protested against their use of glamour models and known porn stars in their videos. It didn't stop this song from staying at number one for two weeks and it didn't stop Vegas Wedding from being catapulted into cult status by male college students all over the US. But are they still the 'bad boys' of pop? Let's see.

_The screen fills with Vegas Wedding lazing on the couch, their jeans are ripped and their hairstyles are gelled to punk/skater perfection and their nose, lip and eyebrow piercings glint in the studio lights. Their individual introductions are lacklustre as is their group salutation of 'and we're Vegas Wedding'. Victor, Bruno, Chow and Longshadow hold up half empty beer bottles in lieu of waving._

Our last teen pop sensation on the bill had the longest stint and number one. Brothers of Love spent an incredible ten weeks at the top spot with this classic tune.

_Next to Felipe, the screen fades in and out of the melancholy expressions of Sigebert and Wybert as the video for their biggest hit 'My Heart in Chains' plays. They lean on their acoustic guitars as the soulful voices synch together in perfect harmony._

Amazingly, Sigebert and Wybert were only fifteen years old when this video was recorded. That makes them the youngest band to appear on this show. Was it too much too young or are they just as fresh faced now as they were then? Let's have a look.

_Sigebert and Wybert's bulk take up much of the couch. Their introductions are short and overshadowed by how different they look to the video that was shown moments before. They both have goatee beards and huge muscles bulging from their sleeveless t-shirts. They grin as they tell everyone 'we're Brothers of Love' and wave cheerfully at the camera._

So we've heard a little of the music and we've seen the people – but who are they, really, and what have they been doing for the last ten years?

_Room 447 – Alcide's accommodations_

Sookie cringes as she listens to her sixteen year old self gushing on the TV in front of them.

"_Hi, I'm Sookie and what I hope to achieve most is encouraging others to chase their dreams and catch them. The world is a brighter place with music – it inspires, it emotes and I believe it's the essence of humanity."_

Eric put his arm around her and chuckled as they watched the show. Pam put her head in her hands as her teenage incarnation looked down her nose at the camera.

"_I'm Pam. I want other girls to see what can be done through hard work and playing your strengths. Singing and dancing are my strengths, I worked hard and here I am."_

Amelia snickered. "Oh Pam, you're so different now!" Before she could continue her breath caught in her throat as her face appeared on the screen.

"_Amelia here! I love being the centre of attention because I deserve it. Everyone should get what they deserve."_

She excused herself to go to the bathroom, but not before Bill caught a glimpse of a teardrop fall from her eyes. His own voice brought his attention back to the TV.

"_Hi, I'm Bill. I'm already a soap opera star but I jumped at the chance to expand my talents from the TV studios at 'Heartlines' to the recording studios with Go Team. Having a wider audience is never a bad thing."_

His teenage smirk made him want to curl up into a ball. He wondered if he still did that, even now. Alcide grunted and muttered something that sounded incredibly like 'attention whore'.

"_Yeah, I'm Alcide ... uh ... I love music. I love to sing and I love to play guitar. I write my own songs and I'm hopin' to incorporate all my talents into Go team."_

Bill chuckled. "Well that didn't really work out now, did it?"

"No siree, it did not." Alcide shook his head, smiling ruefully.

"_I'm Eric. I wasn't planning on being part of a band. But I'm here and I'll do the best job I can. I've already made some friends and we all work well together."_

Eric frowned at the screen, not liking to remember how clinical he tried to make his time with Go Team. He'd tried not to get attached in the beginning but his walls fell apart as the group got closer. Amelia came back from the bathroom and settled down next to Bill again.

"What did I miss?"

Pam shrugged. "Bill being a pompous dick, Alcide being a lying dick and Eric being a cold dick."

"So, the usual then?"

The band all smiled. A couple of days ago, Pam's comment might have started another fight. But they'd bonded a little since then and they'd faced up to the fact that, as teenagers, they all had many faults. Pam stretched out on the bed and sighed.

"Y'know, Sookie, meeting you changed my life. You were so damn optimistic and generous, you made me realise that fame wasn't about what it could get you but what you could give back through it."

Amelia snorted. "Man, I shoulda quit while I was ahead!"

"That's bullshit!" Bill shook his head at the girls. "You have to work to make things happen."

"Yeah, well you claim you've never stopped workin' and I've yet to see you back in the charts or on a movie screen." Alcide snorted and scratched his chin.

Without warning, Bill jumped on Alcide and wrapped his hands around his neck. But Alcide was bigger and stronger and soon had Bill face down with a knee in his back. Eric pulled Alcide away as Amelia grabbed Bill to try and stop him from going back for more.

"We all wanted different things from the experience and not all of us were there by choice." Eric's calm voice did nothing to diffuse the anger between the other two men.

"Yeah, being voted Miss Cosmo's teen heart throb two years running was such a bitter pill for you to swallow." Bill sneered.

"How could you have let him anywhere near you?" Pam curled her lip and slapped Sookie lightly on the shoulder.

Sookie shrugged. "He wasn't always so nasty. When everyone went their separate ways, he was sweet. He was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on."

Pam and Eric became incredibly fascinated with their toes as Bill's voice made the room temperature drop another couple of degrees. "That's right. You all fucked off that day, stormed out of the hotel. Sookie was the heart of the band and you just left her alone – so when it _really _counted, I was there."

Sookie opened her mouth slightly, on the verge of saying that his career was always more important. But she didn't, it would have just made the situation worse. Amelia stood up, her arms crossed and her hands curled around her biceps and she looked anywhere except at her band mates.

"We've all got issues, but just for tonight, can we get through this without any more fights?"

"You're right, Ames. I'm sorry." Pam went to Amelia and pulled her into an embrace. "We're all adults but we're still acting like teenagers."

_2000_

Sookie's teeth chattered with the cold. She had thought it would be fun, being from the south they never got to see real snow – thigh deep snow. But after a couple of hours, she decided Colorado could keep their snow. All she wanted was a sun lounger, her Gran's yard and a glass of sweet tea.

"P-p-p-please, Russell? Things are just really awkward between us now."

"Sookie, you're here to make a video; like acting. While you're miming the words to 'Happy Birthday, Jesus' just _act_ like things aren't awkward. Maybe if you'd thought about the band rather than your desperate need for affection, you wouldn't have gotten involved with Alcide and things would be different."

Sighing, Sookie nodded and trudged through the snow toward the lodge. Russell pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and tried to ward off the tension headache those infernal teenagers were giving him. First Eric came to him asking to be paired with one of the other girls because Amelia had cheated on Pam with one of the technicians – he'd have to speak to Tray about that later. Bill was complaining that Alcide hadn't shown up for practice on time because he was jamming with Felton, one of the sound guys and now Sookie was giving him grief.

In the girls' room, Sookie was using all of her remaining energy to remove her boots. She flopped on the bed and tried to tune out the bickering between Pam and Ames. She wondered if it was all worth it. She'd kissed Alcide to deflect attention away from her and Eric, the others were starting to suspect something was going on between them but she'd discussed the plan fully with Eric beforehand. Now with the awfulness between her and Alcide, Ames and Pam sniping at each other and the fact they were filming a Christmas video in April – her head was about to explode.

She picked up a pillow and covered her face, pressing the padding to her mouth – she screamed. She screamed louder and longer than she ever had before. When she removed the pillow, she felt better until she noticed that Amelia and Pam had stopped arguing and were staring at her, open mouthed.

"Did Russell give you the 'eyes on the prize' speech too?" Amelia asked quietly.

"No, but I can guess it included the phrase 'suck it up and get through this if you ever want to have a number one single'. Am I right?" Amelia nodded and crossed her arms, rubbing her biceps as she gazed at her toes. Sookie sighed and sat up. "I want more than fame or number ones. I want to make a difference to people."

Pam raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed next to her. "How do you plan to do that? And what would be the point?"

"You do your damndest to make people smile, Pam. You try your best to make them happy – be the cause of their joy. The point is to make the world a better place. The point is to show all the kids that are looking up to you that _they_ can do great things too."

"Pfft ... fame is everything. I'm going to grab some hot chocolate." Amelia grabbed her jacket and left the room.

_Rehearsal Studio 2a – Thursday 9__th__ February_

The practice was tough on their older, less supple bodies. But Go Team worked hard and perfected one song and dance routine before moving on to another. Bill was, once again, demonstrating the choreography while Eric remembered every word of the song. Their session was interrupted by Lafayette entering the room; his smile was slightly tense as he clapped his hands together to get Go Team's attention.

"Someone requested an audience with Go team."

Sookie, Amelia, Eric, Bill, Alcide and Pam all stared at the door, wondering who their visitor could possibly be. Any good feelings they had disappeared when Russell Edgington slinked into the room. While Go Team had parted on bad terms, their departure from Edgington Records had been much worse. The riches that had been promised to them by Russell were dependant on them fulfilling their contracts. Each member of Go Team got a small percentage of the record sales while the band were together but once they went their separate ways, that income was taken away. It was all in their contracts. Russell, however, made out like a bandit. He was probably still making money off the Go Team name.

_2001_

Russell blew out a long calming breath as he glared at the man across the desk from him. It hadn't even been a month since Go Team made their dramatic exit from Edgington Records and this Appius guy thought he had the right to storm into his office and make demands.

"Look, Russell, I want the money that's owed to me!"

"I owe you nothing. Eric earned that money. It's _his_ money and I hope to God you never get your greasy hands on it."

"If I hadn't pushed him he wouldn't have earned anything! I demand access to the account you set up for him."

"No can do. And, personally, I'm more concerned with where Eric is rather than what his money is doing. Have you even bothered looking for him?"

Appius raised an eyebrow and Russell stared at him. The bastard didn't even care where his step-son was, he just wanted the money. He didn't spend much time thinking about Appius once he kicked him out of his office. Thinking about Appius made him reflect on his own actions. Despite not having Go Team on the books anymore, the publicity about the break up had lined his pockets nicely.

_Present_

Russell smiled at all six of the Go Team members despite the animosity he felt for them. They could have been the biggest, best, richest ... but they let their hormones ruin his gravy train.

"Well, you kids just can't help yourselves from making me money, can you?"

Sookie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I _own_ Go Team." Russell grinned. "Anything with the Go Team name on it belongs to me and any use of the Go Team name or music requires the user to pay me royalties for doing so."

Eric raised an eyebrow in question at Lafayette. "It's true."

"You're a user." Sookie stepped towards Russell and stood with her back ramrod straight. "You took young, impressionable kids and made them your own, personal cash cows. Get out; I can't look at you without wanting to spit on you."

Lafayette pulled Russell out of the door and left Go Team to talk about what just happened. He'd be able to catch up with their reaction when he rewatched the footage from the room later.


End file.
